The misadventures of Jack Frost
by Ghost adv. fan
Summary: A funny-ish sad story
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost slowly sat up stretching his stiff back muscles due to his daily nap. Yea it's tough delivering snow in different parts of the world. He reached for his staff to his left to realize its not there0.o

"Hey you're up" I commented walking over to the couch

"Yea...where's my staff?" He asks while rubbing the tiredness out if his eyes

"What staff?" I ask confused

That woke him up. He looked over at me with an 'ok stop messing with me' face.

"The one I always carry with me" he deadpanned now worried.

"That hook thingy was your staff?!" I asked with widened eyes.

What did you do?! He asked standing up grasping my shoulders shaking me slightly.

"I- I thought it was firewood!" I said breaking down dramatically

"What?!" he shouted as his eyes widened in shock and ran to the fireplace. He watched as his beloved

"How could you do this to me?!" He yelled while looked at the fireplace debating on what to do next

" I'm so sorry!" I said guiltily still crying

I got this idea a very long time ago it's meant to be funny. Hope you enjoyed it.

Review!


	2. A solution Sorta

I'm surprised I got reviews for this... I guess I'll continue on with it. Thanks for the reviews:D.

* * *

Ch 2 a solution

"Wait!" I cried out stopping him from doing something rash.

In the mean time, Jack was in the corner of the room in a depressed state of mind.

"Jack! Call North!" I said kneeling next to him placing my hand on his shoulder.

He was extremely cold and my hand was numbing, but desperate calls for desperate measures.

He threw his cell phone at me and turned away to sulk in the opposite direction.

I flipped open his blue snowflake designed phone and searched through his contacts.

"Tooth,

Kangaroo,

Sandy,

Aha North!" I pressed the call button.

" 'Vat is dis and who are vo?! "

A thick Russian voice boomed through the cell phone, making me flinch.

"I need you're help, and this Sara" I answered.

"Vat did Jack do dis time?!" He asked

"He didn't do anything, I'm the one who messed up" I muttered

"Oh..."

"You can fix things right?" I asked hopefully

"Yes I am very good at that" he boasted proudly

"Good get down here..please?" I said trying to calm down.

Ok thanks bye, I said hanging up with a sigh of relief.

"Well well what have we here?" A smooth British voice asks.

* * *

Uh oh now that pitch is in the picture what'll happen next? Will Jack join the dark side for revenge against Sara? Although I don't see how he could with no staff•_•...


	3. Trouble awaits!

Chapter 3

Trouble awaits!

"Really?! Of all times for you to show up, why now?!" I snapped glaring up at the nightmare king, otherwise known as Pitch Black. He frowned down at me, then ran his hand through his slick black hair in frustration.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make an entrance!" He said defensively.

Jack glanced in our way depressed.

"... Go away pitch..." Was all he muttered turning back away.

Pitch looked over at the dark cloud that hovered over Jack in wonder.

"What's wrong with him?" He asks trying not to sound as curious.

"His..."

"I'M HERE!" North yelled merrily while crashing down the chimney.

Ah birds! He yelled

Why is there birds in the chimney?! He shouted.

We both heard distinct caws and swatting noises, followed by a couple

naughty list threats. Who knew birds could be on the list.

Just then the chimney door swung open with feathers fluttering everywhere.

Pitch and I both stared over at North as he stood up to dust ash off his knees. He looked up to see an un- welcomed guest.

"Pitch?!" He yelled in horror drawing his swords imminently.

"Calm down North, I'm on break" he stated plainly while inspecting his black fingernails.

"I don't scare until 8:30" He added glancing up at the clock.

"You got 15 minutes, until then I'll be under your bed" he said morphing into a shadow and gliding upstairs.

"So creepy" I muttered staring at the stair case.

"Ahem, you called so vat am I here for?" North asks tapping his black heavy boot against the concrete floor.

"Jacks staff got...Disintegrated..." I whispered looking over at Jack.

...

...

"VAAAAAT?!" He yelled in rage.

"Don't yell at me, I gotta creepy bad guy under my bed a depressed winter sprit in the corner and a giant Bigfoot bunny in my closet! Don't ask how he got there because right now I honestly don't know!" I said gasping for air.

I was currently putting out the fire, in a vain attempt to gather Jacks magical staff ashes.

"So can you please fix the staff hook thingy?" I begged holding a handful of ash up to him.

"Oh alright! but-"

"Yes I'll give you extra cookies for Christmas! Just fix the staff!" I begged mercilessly while gathering the rest of the ash remains.

"Ok but there is one thing I'd like to say before I do this" he said seriously.

"What?" I ask stressing out.

"APRIL FOOLS!" He and Jack yelled together.

"... I...you... What?!"

So behold! The mischievous sprits strike again! What will happen next?


	4. A chapter that shall be named chappy!

**Ch 4**

**Big trouble**

* * *

"Ok you!" (points angrily at Jack Frost). Jack looks over from his corner with dark blue eyes.

"And you!" (Points at Sara) making her jump.

"Gather up all the ash and put in in a pile" he demanded.

She gave a small nod and got the dust pan and broom, and started sweeping.

"Just put it in a pile?" She asks glancing over at him.

"Yes, it is very important we get all remains" he stated rubbing his chin deep in thought.

8:25 pm

"There got all the ashes" she said sighing in relief.

"Good now Jack freeze da ashes" North said.

"Can't... To weak-.-" he complained sulking on the couch.

"Alright... No problem we gotta freezer" she said positively, while sweeping the ash up again.

"No! Jack has to do it in order to save himself" North said wisely.

"Alright no freezer..." She stated dropping the ashes back on the ground.

"Jack get up" Sara ordered.

"I can't move, I'm numb" He stated seriously while looking up at the ceiling as if he were on his death bed.

"We're running out of time, his body and personality are fading" he said frowning sadly.

"We maybe too late" he said looking at her back in worry

At this moment something in her snapped. Her determination kicked in.

"JACK!" She yelled yanking the front of his dark blue sweater.

His eyes snapped open immediately when he was facing an angry pair of determined green eyes.

"Get up!" She yelled dragging him under the shoulders over to the ashes.

"Look I got a really corny line just for you" She said lightly slapping his cooled cheeks with her palm to keep him focused.

He fell forward onto her, making them both drop to the ground.

His body was limp, and his head rested on her shoulder. His eyes were slowly closing.

"Think of the kids" she whispered into his ear.

This made his eyes open.

He lightly pushed her away and started to literally claw/drag himself to the ashes.

Jacks hand landed on the ashy remains of his staff in slow motion. Frost spilled from his finger tips and onto the ash.

* * *

Yea! I got 4 reviews! I'm so happy:D. As for this chapter, I really liked the dramatic-ness.

I should've kept this for another story•.•. Oh well. The next chapter will most likely have Bunnymund, and pitch again, as for tooth and sandy...I'm not really sure how to introduce them into this story. Oh I changed the last chapter, it's no longer an April fools prank.


	5. Chapter 5

The snowy wind died down showing a newly transformed, healthier looking Jack Frost.

...

...

"...Lesson 1" Jack said while holding up one finger.

"Don't ever touch or burn my staff again" He said holding 2 fingers.

"Number 2 Don't kidnap the kangaroo, leave that for the fan girls" he said gesturing to the audience (readers that would be you). *Screaming fan girls were heard in the distance*

From a close by upstairs closet, long bunny ears picked up what Jack had said about him.

He did his tunnel/burrow... Which lead him to the top of the stairs. He lost his balance and started to fall down the stairs.

A few ow's and tumbling noises were heard.

The ropes loosened and he untied himself, just in time to crash into the floor.

He looked up to see all eyes were on him.

He quickly straightening his posture, while dusting dirt from his grayish, tattooed, fur.

"I am NOT a kangaroo!" He said after he un-gagged himself glaring at Jack.

"Aw... He got free...So much for eBay-_-" I thought mutely or so I thought. I glance up to see them all looking at me strangely.

"He's an oversized BUNNY! Who wouldn't want him!?" She defended.

"Riiight..." Jack dragged out awkwardly.

"Tell the fan girls that I'm not for sale" Bunnymund demanded.

"What why?!" I ask sadly

"You're worth millions!" I said making a point.

"I'm not a pet!" He exclaimed glaring down me.

"...I'm not sure if they'd see you as a pet...O.o (cough, cough)".

His eyes widened in either embarrassment, or disgust. He shook his head, now very disturbed after hearing this.

"Whateva I'm leavin!" He said making a burrow and jumping down it.

"Well that was interesting..." I mused out loud.

"Indeed..." North commented stroking his beard deep in thought.

"eBay sure has changed over the years hasn't it?" Jack said.

"What no! This is not how it should end!" Pitch complained throwing his popcorn down and marching away with a glare Slamming the door angrily.

"When did he get here?" Sara asks the two.

(They all shrug)

* * *

I dunno I just visualize pitch sitting in the audience watching Jack about to die/melt or whatever...(Jack's immortal so how could he die anyways?) and than

* BAM! *

He (Pitch) has a temper tantrum:D


	6. Driving With the Guardians

**Driving with the guardians**

"Phew I'm finished" she said breathing out in satisfaction, and took a step back to admire the lovely sight of her new pride and joy.

"My first car!" She thought giddily, It was a red jaguar.

"I have a car!" She said happily.

Unknowingly to her just above her, on a tree branch, sat her semi- friend, Jack Frost. Who decided now to visit... In the middle of summer... Odd.

"Hey Sara what's-"

"STOP!" She yelled holding up a hand, making a halt sign. He halt in midair a foot away from the car.

"Float away from the car" she said calmly serious.

Jack slowly but cautiously lowered himself to the ground away from the car with ease.

"Somebody's grouchy" he said lips curving up into a have smile/smirk.

"Well I don't want you scratching it" she said lamely while tending to her car.

His expression grew into an "are you kidding me" look.

"So u burn my staff almost killing me in the process, but I can't touch your car?" He asks frowning down at her.

"That was a long time ago and whatever happened to forgive and forget?!" She said/asked defensively looking up at him.

He tapped his staff on the front tire, making frost patterns on the surface, then answered her.

"It was last month and that's kind of hard to do when I almost died!" He stated trying to get his point across.

"Do you want anything or are you just trying to make me feel even more guilty?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say that as a guardian of kids around the world, I am ordering myself, due to the safety of kids, to give you free driving lessons!" He said dramatically then giving a smirk as he watched his frost cover half the steering wheel.

She looked at the car realizing that his frost had completely covered the red car, making it look wintry white.

"... What?.,."

"She has no idea what she's in for" he thought smirking to himself.

* * *

**_Where will this lead off to? I'll write more ROTG fanfics, that's for sure. Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7 disguised as chapter 8!

**_Chapter 8 _**

* * *

"Alright first put on your seatbelt" he said.

She let out a sigh and did as told. "Anything else your icy-ness? I ask sarcastically.

"Yes a better mood means better driving... So get happy!" He said poking me with his the crook of his staff as I started backing up in reverse, a tiny spark ignited and shot me in my right eye. "Ah cold eye!" I yelled abruptly slamming on the breaks stoping the car. I let out a frustrated groan and clutched my eye in pain.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"You froze my eye!" I snapped slapping his cold hand away.

"I'm this close to dangling you to a tree limb and using your staff as a piñata stick!" I threatened glaring at him with my one good eye.

"Argh I need something warm, this car's freezing" I complained parking and turning off the car, then getting out, leaving him alone.

"... Well that didn't go as planned..." Jack thought dryly after the door was slammed.

~With me~

I rummaged through the kitchen cabinets for anything that could help. I pulled out a tiny tea bag and a coffee mug of water.

"Stupid Frost...Guardian of fun my ass" I muttered placing the tea into the microwave, than putting on the timer. As the tea was being made, I stood by the sink with hot water running from the sink, trying to get feeling into my eye. The timer beeped three times telling me the tea was done.

I was now sitting on the couch with a scalding cup of tea, and the tea bag on my eye.

"Thank god Pitch isn't here I bet he'd get a kick outa this" I thought out loud wondering how the Nightmare King was doing.

~ Meanwhile with Pitch~

He stood over the valley peering down as his nightmare treated victims with a smirk. He felt his face scrunch up ever so slightly.

"Ah-cho!" He sneezed suddenly back bent slightly at his surprise sneeze. He sniffed then straightened back into his stiff leaned posture.

"Well that was unexpected, someone must be thinking of me" he mused, as he sent a few more nightmare horses out into the night.

~Back with Sara~

"I need something warmer..." I said still clutching my eye. I pulled my cellphone out of my back pocket and dialed a number.

" Bunny can you please come over?" I asked talking into my cellphone.

"Ah... Sure just for a minute though a'right? Kinda busy at the moment" He said warily.

"Ok thanks" I said sighing in relief.

I ripped a square of duck tape off.

"What's warmer then magical bunny fur?" I thought evilly. I heard a thump behind me, I turn around to see Jack standing there.

"Sara I'm sorry!" Jack said through the window, with his face pressed up against the glass. I just stare out at him then pull the curtains closed on him.

"Sara come back! You can blame it all on bunny!" He sang loudly.

"Go away!" I yell ignoring him.

"If I could turn back time!" He sang louder then before and continued to sing what he could remember out of the song.

"Oh my god" I mumbled covering my eyes with my hand as he continued. I heard tunnels being created from the ground.

"What the-"

"Bunny!" I yell happily hugging him, I placed the duck tape on his back.

Jack flew to the other window tapping on it rapidly.

"Kangaroo!" He yelled still tapping trying to warn him.

"I'm a rabbit ya stupid-"

"Don't turn your back on her! She'll hurt you!" Jack yelled in warning.

"What's he- OW!" He yelled as the duck tape ripped a patch of fur off his back.

"Ah warm and soft" I thought putting the fur to my face blissfully

(I got this idea from spongebob, when they're trapped in the tree dome during hibernation)

"Told you so" Jack said innocently.

"Why you little-"

"Ah he's mad! Run away!" As I start to turn around and run, he grabbed the back of my jacket and hoisted me in the air easily.

"How embarrassing, first my eye gets frozen and now I'm going to get beat up by a bunny" I thought dryly as I watch my feet dangle.

"Am I that light?" I muttered realizing he wasn't even trying to lift me, it was as if I were paper.

"Yes, you are" bunny answered curtly.

"I see..." I stated plainly. I felt him turn me around and place my feet on the ground.

"Why'd you do this?" He asked staring me down.

"I uh... You want it back?" I ask holding up the furry duck tape piece.

"What happened to yer eye?" He asks ignoring my question

"Well it began when I was told by Jack over there, that I needed driving lessons, and he said he'd help me, for the safety of the kids around the world, and the minute he teaches me is when he accidentally shoots me in the eye with his staff" I said watching his expression darken with caution.

"But, now that I have magical bunny fur, my eye will be ok" I said brightly holding the fur to my eye.

He looked out the window at Jack, than back at her, and shook his head in confusion.

"You two are definitely on the naughty list, I'm telling north!" He said in a tattletale voice than diving down his burrow.

"What no! I'm a misunderstood person!" I exclaimed at him.

"To bad!" He yelled back with an echo.

I stated at the hole, then turned around and opened the front door walking past Jack in determination.

"I got 5 minutes until he gets there" I thought.

"Jack you can fly right?" I asked turning my head back to glance at him.

"Uh yea?" He said unsure.

"Looks like we're flying to the North Pole, come on" she said smirking.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry! I wish I wrote this sooner but I wasn't into writing this for a while... I meant to post this last night, but the Internet wasn't working:(. Do you forgive me? If so please review!**_


	8. Journey

_**Ch8**_

_**Journey**_

* * *

Yea so you know those days that nothing goes to plan? That'd be mine today.

"Alright we have 10 minutes, and you're a fast spirit so lets-GAH!" We took off in the breeze in the car. How nobody saw us was beyond me. I clutched into the steering wheel, and looked over at Jack terrified.

"Hey we'll get there, it's a piece of cake" he said reclining in the passenger chair. Not long after he said those words, something hit the car knocking us sideways.

"What the-"

Jack flew out the passengers window staff in hand, only to see Pitch along his nightmares. Jack tipped the car back on a four tires, without breaking eye contact with Pitch.

"Can you two please not fight right now? I have to go to the North Pole, and I'm in a hurry" I said nervously from the inside of the car.

"What for?" Pitch asked with a calm voice with his hands behind his back.

"Because bunny is about to rat me out, for something snowflake over here did" I said pointing a thumb over at Jack.

"Snowflake...haven't heard that one" Jack muttered dryly.

"So can you, oh I don't know occupy bunny for awhile?" I ask with a tiny bit of hope.

"And what will I get out of this?" Pitch asks.

"Uh... My... respect?" I ask weakly.

"Please...I don't need respect, I have fear" he scoffed rolling his eyes.

"What if I told you what she was afraid of?" Jack asks smirking.

"What?!" We both yell, well actually I yelled and Pitch just asked.

"I know all of her darkest fears, I don't need-"

Jack zoomed up to him and whispered the secret into his ear then floated down.

Pitch's eyes were wide in shock from the secret, then his face went to neutral.

"Really Sara? That's your deepest fear?" He said with a small smirk.

I just shrug in defeat.

"... Deal" Pitch said then vanishing into the shadows of the trees.

"Well there went five minutes" I stated opening the car door

"Wait didn't you steal a snow globe?" I ask Jack.

"Oh yea" he said as if now just remembering.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled at him as he took the globe out if his pocket ignoring me.

"Move over I'm driving" Jack said

"What no-" but it was no use Jack pushed her out of the seat and into the very back.

"Hey what are- You're putting your staff in the passengers seat?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes" he said then putting the seat on it for safe keeping.

"... I hate you..." I stated dryly.

"Yea well I don't have strong feelings for you either" he stated bluntly starting the car, then rolling down the window to throw the globe out.

"Glad to know we're on the same page" I said looking at the swirling vortex in front of us.

"Buckle up, keep hands and feet inside at all times and enjoy the trip" Jack said cheerfully. We both put our seat belts on.

-With Pitch-

"I challenge you to a duel!" He said ominously to the furry guardian in front of him.

"I'm busy" bunny replied about to leave when horses blocked his way.

"I'm afraid you can't back out of this" Pitch said smirking easily.

"Now... Pick a card any card" he said showing him a deck of black cards.

"Listen I... What in the..." He ended up saying as a car flew by with 2 screaming passengers flew by over head.

"Well that was interesting" Pitch commented watching as Jack flew out of the car while his friend slowly dragged herself from the reck. Bunny was speechless, as the girl ran around chasing Jack with his own staff yelling at him.

Back with Jack-

"You idiot!" She yelled out while swinging at him.

" I " (dodges kick)

"Can" (ducks from elbow)

"Fix it!" He said catching his staff with his hand, looking at her with guilt written all over his face.

... She exhaled a long white puff of air, then slumped into the snow in defeat.

"How did we-"

A pair of black heavy boots stepped onto the floor and there stood a confused and slightly irritated North.

* * *

**_My excuses would be homework, school, and reading other people's perfectly written fanfics. I should really work on a schedule... But this week I have a Spanish and algebra 2 test coming up, so I might not update for awhile (not much of a surprise_** **_there). Please review if you're reading this. _**


End file.
